Toadal Drama Island Episode 4 Brawl for the Bucks
by ILVGwebmaster
Summary: The fourth script of my former video series, Toadal Drama Island. A crossover between TDI and Mario. If I get enough positive reception I'll post the rest of the episodes after 11.


Total Drama Island Episode 4 Brawl for the Million

1. Lakitu: Last time on Toadal Drama Island, Toad took a little idea from Inception and decided to send the campers into his mind. However over the course of the challenge, the campers soon realized that it was not in fact Toad's dream but a combination of Petey and Boo's dreams. Unfortunately, BJ's terrible magic not only set off a volcano, killed Petey, and lost the challenge for the Killer Koopas, but cost him his own game as week, making him the second person eliminated from Toadal Drama Island.

2. Toad: Last challenge was a nightmare, however this one will be a real fight to the finish! See what develops on the episode of Toadal. Drama. Island!

(Opening theme plays)

(New scene; Dry Bones is eating breakfast with Mario)

3. Dry Bones: So… That was all Boo's dream?

4. Mario: As far as Toad said!

5. Dry Bones: But that means… She wanted us to get on that boat together!

6. Mario: Yes! She's FINALLY GETTING INTO YOU!

(Confessional)

7. Mario: Do I actually think Boo controlled the dream to get together on a boat? Who really knows? As long as I can make things work out everything will be fine and dandy!

(End)

8. Petey: This isn't as good as the dream cake…

9. Toadette: SHUT IT AND EAT!

10. Petey: Bwwargh!

11. Toad: Challenge time!

12. Roy: NOOOOOOO!

(Slams Iggy's head against table)

13. Iggy: -Whispering moan- M-my glasses…

14. Toad: While we'd usually have random filler here, instead we're dedicating the whole episode to an extremely long challenge!

15. Steve: Which is?

16. Toad: A FIGHTING TOURNEY! Last person standing wins immunity for their team and reward! We'll draw for spots in the bracket and get started!

(New Scene; Cast is looking at Brackets)

17. Mario: Luigi? How am I supposed to fight nothingness?

18. Luigi: I AM YOUR BROTHER!

19. Toad: True… Guess it's just an automatic victory!

20. Luigi: WHAT? NO FAIR! I HAVE PHYSICAL CAPABILITIES!

21. Toad: So that means the first battle is Peach vs. Bowser!

22. Bowser: Say what?

23. Toad: Everyone meet at the Pokemon Stadium for the first battle.

(New Scene at Pokemon Stadium; everyone is in the crowd except Bowser and Peach who are in the ring)

24. Toad: If you're knocked out of the ring, Ko'd, or if you forfeit you lose. Let the tournament… BEGIN!

25. Bowser: Hehe Listen Peach, Baby-

26. Peach: HIGHYA! –Karate Chops Bowser-

27. Bowser: -Moan- I… Hate… Pain…

(Peach picks up Bowser by the tail)

28. Peach: THIS IS FOR ALWAYS KIDNAPPING ME!

(Throws Bowser into the crowd)

29. Toad: A winner is you!

30. Bobei: Hehehe Engrish…

31. Bowser: T-Trooper…

32. Trooper: Yes! I shall lick your wounds!

33. Bowser: NO! I JUST WANT A GLASS OF FRICKIN' WATER!

34. Trooper: How about a glass of love?

35. Bowser: NO! Love is for pussies! WATER! NOW!

36. Trooper: No licks or love… -sigh- I want to cry!

(Next battle; Iggy vs. Dry Bones)

37. Iggy: I can't see… millions of glass shards are puncturing my corneas… I CAN'T WIN!

38. Dry Bones: Don't worry bud; I'll make this quick and painless!

(Smacks Iggy with a bone)

39. Iggy: -Screaming in pain- MY GOD! YOU-YOU BROKE MY SKULL! DEAR GOD! I-I COULD'VE JUST TAPPED OUT!

40. Roy: Hey! No one beats up my nerds except me! Once I beat this geek over here, you're next! Skull freak!

(Roy grabs Sheldon and breaks him over his knee)

41. Sheldon: MEDIC!

42. Medic: I'M ON MY LUNCH BREAK!

43. Toad: Sooo… I guess Dry Bones and Roy are moving on to the next round!

(Next round; Ludwig vs. Diddy)

44. Ludwig: I've got a deal for you, monkey chap! If I win, you'll be my test monkey for the rest of the game!

45. Diddy: What if Diddy wins?

46. Ludwig: I'll give you my pile of test bananas if you win, but it's not like that's going to happen!

(Robot lands in ring)

47. Mario: Is that even legal?

48. Toad: -Reading book- Says here it is!

49. Bowser: Uh… That's not a rulebook… Just Rosalina's storybook!

50. Toad: I needed SOMETHING to read off of… Makes things more "official"!

51. Diddy: Ooo red button! –Presses-

52. Ludwig: NOOO! –Robot explodes and knocks him out-

53. Toad: Diddy wins!

54. Diddy: Yaaaaay! Nannerz!

: My b-beautiful creation… -cries- RUINED!

56. Peach: Honestly, if you put a self-destruct button on your robot you deserve to lose to a monkey!

(Next match; Daisy vs. Morton)

57. Daisy: Sooo… wanna fi-

58. Morton: Blaaaargh! I SHALL DESTROY YOU WITH MY ULTIMATE ANNOYINGNESS! FEAR ME MORTAL! –Rants-

59. Daisy: My ears… THEY HURT! –Head explodes-

60. Morton: -Pants- Phew… Talking this much is making me… making me… Snore…

61. Toad: Morton WINS!

(Next battle; Birdo vs. Yoshi. Birdo is naked)

62. Yoshi: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

63. Birdo: Nope! I'm gonna wrestle you to the ground my sweet-

64. Yoshi: Forfeit!

65. Toad: Darn it… I kinda wanted to see that…

66. Bobei: Why? We'd have to censor it anyway.

67. Toad: Well cause I just LOVE when we promote Birdo X Yoshi!

68. Daisy: Steve X Daisy!

69. Steve: NO!

70. Mario: Boo X Dry Bones?

71. Boo: -Turns red- Uhh…

72. Dry Bones: Hehe… Uh… Well… I don't kno-

73. Larry: MARIO X BOWSER!

74. Mario & Bowser: WHAT!?

75. Toad: I like that… Time to make a T-shirt of it!

76. Mario & Bowser: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

(Confessional)

77. I HATE THAT PASTA-EATING IDIOT!

(End; New confessional)

78. Mario: I THAT FLAME-BELCHING TORTISE!

(End)

(Shows montage of Larry beating Steve, Boo beating Lemmy, Petey beating Wendy, and Trooper beating Blooper)

79. Toad: The final match of this round is the Wario Bros.!

80. Boo: But Toad, both of them are Screaming Shy Guys, why are they fighting each other?

81. Toadette: Cause you guys have 2 more players than the Killer Koopas because you didn't BOMB the first two challenges.

82. Toad: And cause seeing them fight is FRICKIN' HILARIOUS!

83. Toadette: Well yes, that too!

84. Wario: Ready Waluigi?

85. Waluigi: HECK YES!

86. Wario: YOMAMACONTEST!

87. Toad: THIS IS MORE AMAZING THAN I COULD HAVE EVER IMAGENED!

88. Wario: Yo mama is so fat that when she was diagnosed with a flesh-eating disease, the doctor gave her ten years to live.

89. Waluigi: Oh yeah? Well yo mama's so fat that when she stepped on the scale, her weight was OVER 9000!

90. Wario: Yo mama is so poor when I saw her kicking a can down the street and asked her what she was doing she said "moving"

91. Waluigi: Yo mama is so hairy, you almost died of rug burn when you were born!

92. Wario: Your mom disappoints pirates because she has a sunken chest with no booty!

93. Waluigi: Yo mama is so old, I told her to act her own age and she died!

94. Wario: Yo mama is so fat when she got hit by a bus she said, "Who threw that rock?"

95. Steve: HEY RETARDS! You have the same mother you know…

96. Wario: Oh… Right… -Punches Waluigi-

97. Wario: I win!

98. Toad: Round 2 is about to begin! First up is Peach vs. Mario.

99. Peach: Aww Mario! We can't fight! We're in love!

100. Mario: Hmm… This is a predicament isn't it?

101. Peach: What'll we do Mario?

102. Mario: Well… How about one of us forfeits…?

103. Peach: But then we'll-

104. Mario: Peach, my love. I'm sure we can get through this!

105. Peach: Alright Mario… Toad, I forfeit!

106. Roy: WHAT!?

107. Daisy: And I thought I was dumb!

108. Steve: You still are Daisy!

109. Lemmy: -Sigh- this is just… Fantastic…

(Next round; Dry Bones vs. Roy)

110. Roy: I'm gonna crush that skull of yours and feed it to my bunny-I mean, uh, PITBULLS!

(Confessional)

111. Dry Bones: Roy is defiantly the most athletic of the Killer Koopas… And I'm just average. Odds aren't in my favor but Boos watching! This is my chance to show her what I'm made of!

(End)

112. Dry Bones: Come at me!

(Looks over at Boo, who waves)

113. Dry Bones: Hehe.

114. Roy: ROAR! –Punches Dry Bone's head into the crowd-

(Confessional)

115. Boo: Poor DB, Roy was being way too rough!

(End, New confessional)

116. I BLEW IT! SHE'S PROBABLY LOST ALL RESPECT ON ME!

(End, New confessional)

117. Boo: He did the best he could and I'm proud of his determination!

(End)

118. Daisy: It's on monkey boy!

119. Diddy: You hurt Morton Kong… For this… THERE IS ONLY DEATH! ROAR!

120. Daisy: You just roared… Are… ARE YOU A BEAR?

121. Diddy: Only when I'm angry! ROAR!

(Daisy punches Diddy; Diddy kicks her off screen)

122. Toad: Winner!

(Next match; Larry vs. Birdo)

123. Larry: Let's go!

124. Birdo: I'll chew you out and spit you out little man!

125. Larry: I'll sell you a sleeping pill for Yoshi if you let me win!

126. Birdo: Deal.

(Larry kicks Birdo down)

(Next match; Petey vs. Boo)

127. Boo: May the best man win, Petey!

128. Petey: If I win, Can you make me chimichangas?

129. Boo: Hehe alright… But you'll have some trouble with that! I have my ghost powers! INVISIBILITY ACTIVATE!

(Doesn't turn invisible but Petey thinks she does)

130. Petey: Woah! Where'd you go?

131. Boo: I've got you now, Petey!

132. Petey: NO NO NO STAY AWAY!

133. Dry Bones: OH I see! She's pretending to be invisible to make Petey think he can't see her!

134. Boo: Wait what? I'm not invisible?

135. Petey: Not invisible? Oh okay! –Slaps boo out of the sky-

136. Toad: Petey wins!

(Confessional)

137. Dry Bones: I had to open my BIG MOUTH!

(End; New Confessional)

138. Boo: Why aren't my ghost powers working? Glad DB informed me, I gotta work on that…

(End)

(Next battle; Trooper vs. Wario)

139. Wario: NOOO! I'm against the smart guy!

140. Trooper: I'm not really all that smart…

141. Wario: NEITHER IS YOUR MOM!

142. Trooper: Immature…

143. Wario: Big words, AGAIN!

144. Trooper: I'm surprised you haven't heard that one before… Fits you quite nicely!

145. Wario: Did you just make fun of me?

146. Trooper: I do believe I did!

147. Wario: NUUU! –Head explodes-

148. Toad: Trooper wins! Now… On to the semi-finals! First matchup is Mario vs. Roy!

149. Mario: The recent battles have been quite lame.

150. Roy: Let's change that, Plumber!

(Roy punches at Mario but misses; Mario kicks his arm)

151. Roy: Hehe was that seriously supposed to hurt?

152. Mario: You're tough… I'll give you that much… But you're obviously no match for this superstar!

(Mario kicks and then punches Roy; Roy punches Mario down)

153. Roy: Now it's time to bow down to the REAL MASTER!

154. Larry: I've been saving this up for awhile –Pulls out super star- It's time for Mario to shine… Hehe Literally…

155. Wendy: That's a terrible pun… I thought better of you!

156. Larry: Sorry… I'll just give it to him now…

(Larry throws star into ring, Mario catches it and goes invincible and punches Roy to the ground)

157. Mario: You did well… But against me, you were doomed from the start… Now… I need to get my vengeance for that punch you landed…

158. Roy: NO NO NO!

(Mario beats up Roy off screen while the other contestants cringe)

159. Toad: Well after that brutal overkill… Mario wins! So it's Diddy vs. Larry next!

160. Larry: Well this isn't going to be very entertaining…

161. Diddy: You calling me weak, PUNK?

162. Larry: No, I'm just saying, we're both supporting cast, have little background together and overall a lack of physical strength. I'm guessing won of us will get punched out in a second then we can get on to the next major ba-

(Diddy punches Larry out)

163. Diddy: He talked more than Morton Kong!

164. Morton: Debatable!

165. Wendy: Only a one-word sentence…?

166. Toad: Either the world is ending or the writer's are just sick of writing his lines!

167. Blooper: Bleer Bla Blee Bla Blor Blall!

(Translation: We've destroyed the fourth wall!)

168. Toad: So anyway, Diddy wins! Final Semi-finals match is Trooper vs. Petey!

169. Trooper: If I can win this, there'll be 3 Screaming Shy Guys in the finals! I could guarantee our victory!

(Day Dreaming)

170. Trooper: My team would love me! I'd be the team hero! Everyone would hoist me up! Cheer my name. "Trooper, Trooper" And then Bowser would go in for a nice… Big… Long awaited ki-

171. Petey: -Eats Trooper- Om Nom Nom!

172. Trooper: -Muffled- DANG IT!

173. Toad: Petey wins and makes it to the finals!

(Mario pulls Diddy off to the side)

174. Mario: Listen, Monkey Boy. We double team Petey then you let me win and get the reward, which I'll share, with you… Kay?

175. Diddy: Uh… Robot ninja kittens!

(Confessional)

176. Diddy: I'll be a nice boy and let Mario win! But.. What if the reward is a giant bananer…

(End)

(Final 3 are lined up around the ring)

177. Petey: It is time…

178. Mario: Bring it on, tubby plant!

179. Petey: That wasn't very nice… MEANIE MARIO! I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR ZINOX AND BLACK IT DOWN YOUR WARK!

180. Diddy: Language!

181. Toad: Ready… Set… BATTLE!

(Mario runs at Petey and kicks him twice; Petey smacks him down with his hand)

182. Diddy: DIDDY TIME!

(Diddy jumps on Petey and Petey shakes him off and knocks him into Mario)

183. Mario: Ouch! Get off me! -Mario accidentally knocks Diddy out of the ring-

184. Mario: CRAP!

185. Diddy: Aww… Meaner! –Starts eating banana-

(Mario battles Petey; Diddy throws banana peel into ring, Mario trips and falls from the ring)

186. Toad: Petey wins team immunity and reward!

187. Petey: YAYZ! WHAT DOES I WINZ?

188. Toad: THIS! –Holds up golden mushroom-

189. Petey: Oh yum yum yum! –Tries to eat then spits it out- Bleh! It tastes like dried whale skins!

190. Toad: As for everyone else… I'll see you at the elimination tonight!

(Golden mushroom falls, as everyone walks away, a hand picks it up)

(New scene; Screaming Shy Guys are talking about the elimination)

191. Bowser: So it's unanimous that we get rid of Mario?

192. Everyone but Mario, Dry Bones, and Boo: Agreed!

193. Boo: Uhh… Agreed…

(Dry Bones looks at Mario; who just nods)

194. Dry Bones: … Agreed…

195. Mario: It was all that MONKEY'S FAULT! HE PUT A BANANA IN THE RING!

196. Larry: True… But we all know you'll do something devious if you don't go now…

197. Mario: I … Understand…

198. Bowser: Meeting Adjourned!

(Everyone walks out; Mario grabs Dry Bones as he's walking out)

199. Mario: -Whispers- Vote Diddy.

(Campfire Ceremony)

200. Toad: It's obvious who's out, So I'll make this quick! Here are your mushrooms! Bowser… Larry… Trooper… Dry Bones… Boo… Wario… Waluigi… Morton… Wendy… Birdo… Sheldon… One shroom… Two campers… The last mushroom goes to…

(Pans in and out of Diddy and Mario's faces)

201. Diddy: Wooohooo!

202. Toad: Cheered a little too soon Diddy! But you still get a mushroom!

203. Diddy: Yessss!

204. Mario: Wait! I have THIS! –Holds up golden mushroom-

205. Bowser: Woah dude… Does this mean…?

206. Mario: YES! WITH THIS I AM IMMUNE FROM ELIMINATION!

207. Toad: Nope… That's just a useless prop silly!

208. Mario: WH-WHAT? NO! THIS-THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!

209. Toad: Calm down! I was kidding! That is indeed an immunity shroom… But… You used it too late!

210. Mario: NOOOOOO!

211. Toad: Only kidding again! Mario is immune and there for the person with the second most votes is out…

212. Mario: HAH! IN YOUR FACE MONKEY!

213. Diddy: -Cries-

214. Toad: Sorry bud… You're outta here… Bobei! Grab the cannon!

(Confessional)

215. Mario: Hehehe… That was easy… Lucky, but easy none the less/ Just need to do a couple more blindsides… AND THIS GAME BELONGS TO ME! –Evil Laugh-

(End)

(Ending credits play)


End file.
